1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sheetrock support that is conveniently adjustable to various working areas, heights and loads.
2. Description of Prior Art
One prior art device used for supporting sheetrock to be nailed to ceiling beams contains an operation of reloading sheetrock by pulling down platform against an already compressed support spring and clutch friction spring, to allow space for the next sheet. Then sheetrock is raised by two operators almost to ceiling, and made ready to be spring launched to ceiling. The problem with this spring launching is its tendancy to damage the lighter materials as it is slammed against the ceiling under the main body battering force of the device, which is sprung with the sheetrock.
This rigid platform structure and base makes it difficult to make final adjustments to sheetrock and often requires pulling down against loaded springs a second time and often a third time. Note* Friction clutch is used only to keep table or platform in the down or collapsed position. It cannot be used to hold the sheetrock in the up position.
The value and efficiency of prior art have been greatly diminished when adapting to varied working areas, heights and loads.
It would be of great value to the art to provide a support device light enough in weight to be easily adjusted to heights and desired pressures in one step. It would be of great value to the art also to eliminate any rigid base and platform to reduce weight and attain maximum ease of maneuverability.